German Patent Application No. DE 10 2012 222 562 A1 describes a system for managed parking areas for transferring a vehicle from a starting position to a destination position. A communication with the vehicle is required during this transfer in order, for instance, to transmit driving commands to the vehicle that the vehicle is to execute.
Fully automated (autonomous), so-called valet parking usually requires a communication with the vehicle. Fully automated valet parking describes an automatic parking operation in which the vehicle parks and unparks automatically without a driver having to drive the vehicle to the corresponding parking position.
In what is generally referred to as fully automated valet parking, a number of possibilities are available for its execution. For example, it is provided that the vehicle is remotely controlled. It is provided, for instance, that the vehicle drives autonomously, or a mixed form of the two aforementioned specific embodiments is provided, for example. In other words, the vehicle is remotely controlled for part of the way and drives autonomously for another part of the way.
To execute fully automated valet parking, i.e., to carry out the automated parking operation, driving commands or a digital map of the parking lot, for example, have to be transmitted to the vehicle, so that the vehicle is able to autonomously navigate within the parking lot on the basis of the digital map.